Lover
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Chase wakes Kimiko from a nightmare...SMUT WARNING. Rated M for a big reason...


Chase sat in his meditation circle as the sun began to shine through his easternmost window. He stared at the spectrum erupting from each facet of the crystal-based glass. He listened to the waters flowing around him in a constant and calming cycle. He breathed in and out deeply and closed his eyes.

And Kimiko screamed from his north set chambers. The immortal's eyes shot open and the golden irises shined in the growing sunlight.

The Asian ran through hallway to his distressed lover. Ripping open his door of willow and slamming it behind him, he ran over to his bed. He began pulling away the covers of silk and furs to find a trembling young woman hugging into herself. Chase sighed as he pulled Kimiko into his chest.

"Kimiko," he said, shaking the limp body, "wake up."

The beautiful angel's breath became ragged and shallow. Her eyes opened reluctantly to see emotionless face of the immortal inches from hers.

"Ch-chase? What happened?"

The dragon sneered at the fact that such a terrifying nightmare could be so quickly discarded.

To be frank, Chase didn't believe in the least.

"You can't lie to me," said the man. He nearly chuckled as she pouted unintentionally and smirked. "What did you dream of?" The pout disappeared and the woman sighed, bowing her head, not wanting to speak.

And that was all Chase needed to see. He laid the girl down on the mattress of feathers and sat beside her.

"Do you doubt my protection?" The words were cold as ice.

And the ice pierced through Kimiko's silence.

"No. I know that you keep me safe."

"Then what brings the nightmares? I've sealed his fate, Kimiko. Orochi Tohomiko will never harm you again."

Kimiko snorted. "Have you ever fucking heard of this thing called a subconscious?"

Chase's eyes widened at the curse, but he should have been used to it. This subject was a wound in the fire dragon. A deep wound.

"Yes, I have. But this coming to be quite an issue, lover."

"How so. I sleep alright and it doesn't hurt your libido." Now the cancerous ice tinted her words as well.

""My libido...Do you really think so low of me? What did I do to deserve that?"

"Well...fine. Sorry. What hurts you about it? I mean, you have nightmares, too."

"I hate to hear you scream. I try to sleep or meditate and it won't leave me. Whether happening presently so or not. I can't find peace to know that you have a reason to chill my bones in such a way."

Kimiko looked at him once again, ice locked onto liquid gold.

And the ice was melting away.

Cheeks grew warm and flushed. Water escaped the threshold of eyelid and trailed all the way down to her chin. And finally, the warm bitterness falling into the woman's lap.

The gold just kept staring, as if waiting for the bitterness he planted to finally disappear.

Kimiko took a deep breath and crashed into the warlord's chest to sob away the pain.

As the gold irises lost focus on their prize, their pride, they, too, began to drown their demons in their own ritual cleansing.

Chase Young and Kimiko Tohomiko sat intertwined for a long time.

As the tremors in Kimiko's body ceased, Chase pulled back and stared into now liquid openness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Chase sighed. "It's alright. You just don't need to be afraid. I have you."

"I guess I'm just not used to it."

"It's been three years, woman. I would think the situation had become temperate enough." The immortal chuckled.

Kimiko couldn't help but chuckle as well when she curled into his chest.

"I love you."

He did not respond.

He pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers.

Her breath hitched as the warlord let his hands wander to her lower back and began rubbing sensually. Chase couldn't help but chuckle at the truly innocent woman before.

"Don't play a surprised role, lover."

With that, Chase took Kimiko's lips softly, slowly, gaining trust with every sweet move of his lips. Kimiko mewed softly at the numbing sweetness as she felt his calloused hands playing with the silk nightgown he had gifted her with a while back. She shrugged her shoulders, helping the material fall gracefully off of her.

Kimiko was more than willing to play this game. She felt their lips separate and sighed in disappointment. Damn morning rituals...

As she looked to him, she gasped with elated surprise. His smirk was dark and sharp as he shoved her upon the luxurious mattress with strong force and demand.

"I feel pathetic."

"Why?" Kimiko genuinely wondered.

"I'm jealous of some damn silk!" he snarled. He tore away the fabric and she gasped at his lack of caution. The ripped material bunched at her feet and her shaking form was forced into the sight of growling man atop her. Kimiko began to slide back in instinct of the past. As she neared the oak headboard, Chase grabbed her roughly by the arms. He took her lips once more, but in a totally different matter. He lips fought hers with bruising force and sent the fire dragon's head spinning. Her breathing became hard and she automatically clung to the warlord as his tongue now gently probed her lips and teeth for entrance, longing to join its partner. Her mouth opened and her tongue teased his, sending jolts through the immortal's bloodstream. Soon, the kiss stabled, their dancing in a coordinated dance that sent shivers down both people.

Chase felt his lover pull back for breath and decide that he could perhaps use a refill of the invisible life-giver.

Both panted and stared into each other's eyes. Both were energized and excited for the coming events. Both felt warmth radiating through their bodies and throbbing that worked painfully through their sexes.

Kimiko looked at her lover's body and smiled playfully.

"That just isn't fair," whispered Kimiko between pants, "this needs to come off." Chase wore a simple black tank top and grey sweatpants. He grinned with the same playful aura radiating from him.

"What are you going to do?"

The woman went and tackled her lover full force, laughing as he grunted loudly beneath her. In return for her silk, the cotton tank was torn down the middle by the eager woman, and the pants were easily pulled down with the much appreciated cooperation of Chase, who also helped with the boxers.

Kimiko smiled at the nine-inch length with a good bit of pride. Not many women could boast such a thing.

"Well?" prompted Chase with a grin.

Kimiko bent her head to the tip and lightly kissed it.

She could feel the shivers of anticipation and slight agony from her lover. Again, pride entered her. Only one other had brought Chase to such a weak level. And this wasn't bad for the hundreds of females Chase had associated with.

Slowly, she opened the orifice of her mouth and welcomed the length with her tongue.

Chase gasped and groaned and writhed beneath her, thankful for her merciful pace. He snarled as her lips closed and she sucked with force while gliding her tongue up and down as much of the length as she possibly could.

Her tongue continued to swirl and tease as she pulled him deeper, the tip nearing her throat.

He could fell himself slipping as he felt the ridges of her mouth passing and his tip touching her throat.

Then, Kimiko bit down on his member, her hands moved to his shoulder blades and roughly rubbed him as he gasped and yelled out into the the silence.

Chase began bucking his hip gently, trying not to choke his lover while trying to warn her at the same time. He felt himself tightening and he suddenly released his seed into her mouth.

Kimiko took it confidently and swallowed every last drop of the bitter seed.

Chase sat in utter bliss as he came to the young woman, laying halfway atop him, smirking egoistically.

He would have to change that.

Chase sat up and pulled her back to his chest, going to kiss her long column of a neck. His tongue darted out as soon as he reached the crook, her sweet spot.

"No," begged Kimiko, as the shivers began. The hot wet muscle was only joined by lips to increase the torture.

"Ahhh...please," she cried breathlessly.

"Please what?" The warlord had never sounded so innocent.

"Nngghh...no."

And the game began.

Kimiko had to say what she wanted to the warlord, beg for it. And if she wanted to fight, Chase could fight all day.

He laid her back down then and moved his mouth to the large breasts that graced her perfectly.

"Last chance," whispered the man huskily.

"Never," huffed his proud consort.

Chase's tongue began playing with her rosy bud just _wrong._ Barely touching her. Barely breathing.

Causing such _agony..._

Kimiko cried out in what sounded like pain. But it was longing. Her back arched up, trying to give her better access. He lifted his head farther.

"Chase...!" cried the poor woman.

"...Tell me."

"Please..."

"Tell me."

"Take me..."

"What?" The teasing...the torture.

"Make...make me yours. Please..."

Chase gave what sounded like forlorn groan and kissed her full on the lips.

"You are mine...I am yours. My love..."

The immortal went down to her breast and took it full in his mouth.

The woman moaned in pleasure as his tongue swirled upon her, the wet cave of his mouth causing her scream in delight.

He pulled back as his hot breath still burned the sensitive skin of her chest. His tongue traced delightfully down her midsection until it reached her most private area.

Kimiko gasped as her picked up her lower body by her thighs and kissed the well shaven skin.

An starving growl left the warlord's throat as he stared at the sight before. Kimiko gasped at the tight pain and groaned in the torture.

"Delicious..." growled the man. Kimiko shook with lust at his speech.

"Please...take me."

Chase pulled her closer and simply placed his tongue on her leaking sex.

She screamed and pleaded with Chase as he waited just a moment longer.

Enough of this...

He began taking his claim on her most intimate area. His teeth grazed just inside her lips and played with ball of nerves that crazed his normally level-headed lover.

"Chase," she screamed, "yes...! More!"

Chase's tongue slammed itself into her weeping core and took all it wanted.

"Chase, I...! Ahhhh! Cumming!" she screamed to him as she grabbed his long mane of hair and pulled.

He drank all of her warm climax like wine.

He released her and laid her gently on the bed and kissed with all his might.

His tongue took its partner and Kimiko gasped at the taste of her own essence.

Chase pulled back and smiled at his sweating, ecstasy-wracked lover.

His eyes playfully went to his member and back to his Kimiko.

"Please..." she whispered softly.

Chase placed himself upon her and his member at her core. He pushed away long locks of hair from his lover's eye and smiled.

"I love you, dear one."

She smile with those perfect, rosy lips, a wonderful glint going in her eye.

"...I love you, too."

Chase shoved his hips ever so gently and groaned as ecstasy clouded his mind and body. Kimiko repeated the action in the opposite direction and had the same reaction.

"Chase," she whispered.

"Hmm."

"Make love to me..."

Chase groaned once more and shoved himself deep within her awaiting core.

Again and again...

Moans and groans...

Ecstasy and primal lusts...

Screams and cries...

Sweat and passion...

Breathing and sighing...

Chase yelled mightily as he fell upon his lover and pulled her close to his chest, pulling her close to _him._

Kimiko pulled the blankets around them and picked up a scrap of rose silk.

She sighed, "I liked that one, you know. You could care less about that tank wherever the hell it is."

"Not regretting it in the slightest..."

Kimiko laughed and turned to him.

"That was great..."

"I have the same conclusion." Chase laughed.

The lovers clung to each other as fatigue took the both of them.


End file.
